


Night Moves

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: When Dean and Castiel have car troubles, Castiel confesses long-held secrets to Dean.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day, but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Midnight talks
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Night Moves

Dean was driving down a back-country road when he looked over at Castiel riding silently in the passenger seat of the Impala. They had finally gone shopping for the shirt that Castiel had tricked him into agreeing to. They had a fun time. They had selected the shirt, eaten dinner at a burger joint, and walking around a park. However, Castiel has received a phone call that had put him in a sour mood. Dean heard the words deadline and publisher but hadn't pried when Castiel hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Dean regretted taking the backroad back to their small town. He should have remained on the highway instead of driving through the twisty, dark, overgrown road. He wanted to show Castiel a favorite fishing spot where he and Sam used to go when they were young. With as dark as the night was, Castiel wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

Castiel said pensively, "Penny for your thoughts, Dean."

Dean cracked a half-hearted smile, "My thoughts are worth at least a quarter."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Twenty cents and that's my final offer."

"I'm sorry I'm not talkative right now. I screwed up coming this way. I didn't realize how overcast it had become."

"No reason to be sorry. We'll get home. We don't have work tomorrow."

Right as Castiel said that, the Impala made a sputtering noise. Dean eased it off the roadside. He growled, "Son of a bitch."

He got out of the car and headed to the trunk. He grabbed a few tools and headed to the hood. After popping the hood, he started to try to figure out the problem. After checking the battery wires and spark plugs, he realized with a sinking feeling that there was no way he'd be able to fix it in the dark. 

Castiel got out of the car to join him. "Everything ok, Dean?"

"I need to call Uncle Bobby to ask him to send a tow truck." Dean pulled out his phone and looked at it in disgust. "No bars, Cas. How's your phone?"

Castiel checked and said calmly. "No reception here, either."

Dean grumbled, "For fuck's sake. Whatever could go wrong, is going wrong. I'm sorry for the shitstorm this has turned into, Cas."

Castiel rubbed the back of Dean's neck. "It's ok. No harm, no foul. I have snacks in my backpack. There are some cokes in your cooler. There are trees to go behind if we need to pee. You have a couple of blankets in the back seat. We can just sleep in the car until morning. Then we can hike until we get phone reception. It's ok. It will be fun. Like a sleepover."

Dean snorted, "You realize we sleep in the same house every night."

Castiel grinned widely, "But we don't sleep together!"

Dean's mind derailed at the possibilities of sleeping together, but he quickly reined in back in. As he put the tools away in the trunk again, he thought of every gross thing he could think of to calm down the twitch in his pants... The eighth-grade teacher with the really horrible breath -- Zachary should not be a teacher in this or any other reality. The time Sam dog Bones ate a frisbee and threw up for two days. When he opened the car to get back in the car, he realized that Castiel had made two nests out of blankets -- one in the front seat, and the other in the back. 

Castiel pulled out some bacon jerky and handed it to Dean, "For your dining pleasure."

Dean laughed. "Two of my favorite things combined -- jerky and bacon. This is some mighty fine cuisine, Cas." He popped a big piece of jerky in his mouth."

Castiel responded smugly, "Nothing is too good for my man."

Dean choked on his jerky. "Not for nothing, Cas, but last time someone called me their man, I got laid. So you might want to watch your wording there."

Castiel looked out the back window. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. Just... Confused about things."

"I guess I'm just testing the water. I was in a long-term relationship, Dean. Nine years. Inias and I… For a long time, I thought he was the one for me. Then, slowly, I realized something was wrong. I'm oblivious to obvious signs I supposed. Jimmy didn't like Inias, and he told me that Inias was using me. I, of course, didn't believe him, and Jimmy and I were estranged for a while. Gabe poked into his finances and found out Inias was heavily in debt. I didn't care because I didn't need for him to pay his fair share. I got a joint bank account with him and put a large amount of money in it. He went through it quickly. Then a painting I had disappeared. Then some rare books. I still shrugged it off. Then, one day I came home from a conference early because I was sick. He had another man in our bed. I turned and walked out. When I returned to my apartment, Inias had taken most of the valuable things and his belongings and disappeared. Altogether, he stole about 1.3 million dollars from me. I was heartbroken. I moved in with Jimmy, who blissfully did not say I told you so. I wallowed there in self-pity for a couple of years until Jimmy and Amelia were engaged. Then I figured I needed to get on with my life. But, after 12 years, it's a daunting task to enter the dating field."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cas. Inias was an ass."

Castiel shrugged, "You live, and you learn. In this case, I learned a hard financial lesson, as well as grew trust issues."

"I didn't know your family was that rich."

Castiel looked at him steadily, "They aren't. I am."

"Won the lottery?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "I'm Clarence Nova."

Dean's jaw dropped, "No way."

Castiel gave a short bitter laugh, "Yes way. I wrote my first novel in college. It sold. When I graduated from college, I authored a new novel every summer while I taught. I always kept my writing on the down-low, because its themes are not for minors and somewhat controversial."

"The books are so good."

Castiel shrugged, "They've become an anchor around my neck. Inias never would have done what he did if I hadn't written the books. Now, I'm scared that everyone I meet will want to use me the way Inias did. So, flirting with you was easy. You didn't know. And you're straight. So, it was safe. I'm sorry it was confusing."

"Who said I was straight?" 

Castiel tilted his head, "Sam told me about your girlfriend, Lisa. He said you two were together for five years, so I assumed."

Dean barked out a laugh, "Ask Sam about Benny. I was with Benny for two years before he met Andrea. Love at first sight. I was hurt at first, then I realized she was his soul mate. I was the best man at their wedding."

Castiel's eyes widened, "Oh."

"I'm all for the flirting. But we are roommates too. So, at some point, we might want to decide about what we want us to be. Best friends, roomies, or something else."

Castiel tilted his head, "I did tell you I was oblivious."

"Cas, you deserved better than Inias. It wasn't your fault."

"I was such a dumb ass."

"You were trusting." Dean leaned over the seat and pulled Castiel into a one-armed hug over the seatbacks. 

"Naïve?"

"You just saw the good in everyone." 

Castiel looked into his eyes, "Will me being Clarence Nova change how you think about me?"

"Nope. You're still the guy who leaves the lid of the peanut butter."

Castiel frowned, "I did that once! Jimmy called me mid sandwich making. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Dean winked, "Will you autograph all of your novels for me?"

"Only if I can sign them as Cas Novak."

Dean looked at him seriously, "Cas, you've been driving me crazy ever since I met you. It has nothing to do with what you told me tonight. You're perfect just as you are. The humble English teacher who wields a red pen with impunity. Novelist who writes incredibly deep supernatural and spiritual works. The dude who talks to bees that wander into his path. The guy who can carry Sam like a sack of potatoes. Those are all you."

Castiel winked awkwardly, "I can also juggle, ride a unicycle, speak three languages, and make lasagna from scratch. And apple pies."

"You just do you, Cas. Because you are awesome."

Castiel yawned widely in response.

"Am I boring you, Cas? It's midnight. Go to sleep, we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Castiel responded, "You do you too, Dean. And I'll do me… Someday maybe we'll do each other." Castiel tried to leer lasciviously at him, but he looked more like a half-asleep sheep.

Dean snorted, "You had to take it there."

"Not yet."

Dean listened as Castiel's breathing deepened and he began to snore softly. He smiled to himself. He rubbed the Impala's dash fondly. "Thanks, girl. You're always looking out for me."


End file.
